


Sure That He'll Love It

by 54starr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Hickeys, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, lingerie fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54starr/pseuds/54starr
Summary: Yuri has a special present for Victor that he's sure he'll love





	1. Look What I Got You

“Yuuri,” Victor said after hanging an ornament on the Christmas tree. “Can you please hand me the lights?” Victor held out his hand, expecting Yuuri to hand him the string of lights. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri couldn’t hear him. He was too busy trying to calm himself down with the scent of the candles that Victor had placed everywhere to hear him. But it didn’t work. All Yuuri could think about was how hot Victor’s voice was when he told him how much he wanted him as he littered Yuuri’s skin with hickeys. The heat from the candles wasn’t helping either.

“Yuri,” Victor said again.

“Oh, Victor. I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“Can you please hand me the lights?”

“Of course.” Yuuri gave him the roll of lights.

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” Victor asked as he unrolled the lights and began to wrap them around the tree. “You seem out of it.”

“I-I’m fine. I’m just thinking about… something.”

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked as he continued to wrap the Christmas lights around the tree.  _‘My plans for tomorrow,’_  Yuuri thought. “Are you thinking about Christmas?” Victor asked, unaware of the r-rated fantasies that were going to Yuuri’s mind.

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri said.

“You know that tomorrow’s my birthday too, right?”

“Of course I do.”  _‘How could I not?’_

“Did my little Yuuri get me a present?” Victor asked before wrapping one of his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri said before facing toward the ground to hide how red he was getting.

“Tell me Yuuri,” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear. “Will it excite me as much as a gold metal will?”

Yuuri could feel himself smirking as he tilted his head up to look at Victor. “I’m sure it will.”

“I can’t wait,” Victor said with a smile before pulling away from Yuuri to continue decorating.

 _‘Neither can I,’_  Yuuri thought as he walked to his room. 

* * *

 

 _‘He wouldn’t mind getting it one day early?’_ Yuuri asked himself as he opened the box that contained one of Yuuri’s presents to Victor. It contained a sheer, lace baby doll that had a red top and a simple, black train that parted in the middle to show his stomach. Yuuri gently took it out of the box and placed it on the bed, ignoring the red briefs, black stockings and matching thigh highs that were also in the box.   _‘I wonder if he’ll like it,’_  Yuuri thought as he took off his clothes and threw them on the floor. Then he looked at his naked reflection in the mirror across from him, specifically, the hickeys that covered his skin. He remembered the look of absolute desire that was in Victor’s eyes when he gave them to him. He remembered how eager Victor was to see him and how much he praised him. He remembered how many times Victor would whisper “you’re so hot, Yuuri” as he kissed a path from Yuuri’s neck to his abdomen to his thighs.

“I’m sure he’ll love it,” Yuuri said before he slipped on the lingerie.

 

“Victor!” Yuuri called out as he lay on the bed. “Can you please come here? There’s something I want to show you.”

“What is it, Yuuri?” Victor asked as he walked to the room. “Are you gonna give me my presents early?” Victor stopped when he saw Yuuri who innocently looked up at him with his head in his hands.

“That’s exactly what I wanna do,” Yuuri said after getting off the bed. Then he sauntered to the doorframe, where Victor was standing. “Do you like it?” He asked despite already knowing the answer.

“Yuuri,” Victor groaned, his voice now lower. “I love it.” He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck. “Please allow me to show you just how much I love it,” He said before preceding to kiss Yuuri as he lifted him up and carried him back to the bed.

“You look so hot, Yuuri,” Victor said after he placed Yuuri on the bed. "So fucking hot,” He said before pressing kisses along Yuuri’s neck.

“Vic-tah!” Yuuri cried when Victor bit at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder.

“What is it, Yuuri?” Victor asked as he kissed a trail down Yuuri’s abdomen, making sure to make new hickeys along with the ones he made earlier. “What do you want from me?” He asked once he reached the hem of Yuuri’s red briefs. “Do you want me to kiss you here?” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s growing erection. “Or maybe here?” He kissed the upper part of Yuuri’s thighs. “What do you think, Yuuri?”

“I think you should take my briefs off first,” Yuuri said as he lifted his hips off the bed.

“What a great idea,” Victor said as he slipped them off Yuuri’s hips. Then he lightly slid his hands over Yuuri’s hips and thighs as Yuuri slipped the briefs off his legs. Once the briefs were removed he kissed up and down Yuuri’s thighs, enjoying the sounds it made Yuuri make.

“You’re so sensitive here,” He said before nipping at the juncture of Yuuri’s thighs and hips. “And you’ve gotten so hard, Yuuri.” He pressed a kiss near the base of Yuuri’s cock. “I wonder what would happen if I kissed you here.” Victor tilted his head upward to look Yuuri in the eye. “May I?”

“Please,” Yuuri moaned before feeling Victor’s soft lips press against the tip of his cock. “Ah, Victor,” He cried out as one of his hands threaded in Victor’s hair. Then he felt Victor take him deeper and deeper into his mouth until his lips were pressed against the base of his cock.

“Fuck.” Yuuri groaned as he felt Victor go up and down his shaft. Then he felt Victor’s hand bring his other hand into his hair, inviting him to pull it.

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuuri said, his hips slowly rising off the bed and coming back down in his attempt to control himself. “I-I’m gonna cum soon.”

Victor hollowed his cheeks when he heard this. “Are you sure you want me to cum in your mouth?” Yuuri asked. Then Victor looked up into Yuuri’s eyes and seemed to nod before looking down to focus on the cock in his mouth.

Victor continued to make obscene sounds as he sucked Yuuri off until “Victor! I-I’m gonna-” Yuuri came. Victor made sure to swallow every drop of Yuuri's cum until there was nothing left.

* * *

“That was such a nice present, Yuuri,” Victor as he got up and lay beside Yuuri.

“I’m glad you like it but,” Yuuri glanced at Vicor's highly visible bulge. “I think that-”

The front was slammed open. “Victor, Yuuri!” Yuuri’s mom called out to them. “Where are you?”

“We’re in here,” Victor said.

“Can you help us bring in the groceries?”

“Sure,” Victor said with a smile as he stood up. Then he turned to look at Yuuri. “Stay here. We can finish this later.” He untucked his shirt in hopes that it would hide the tent in his pants. “Until then, my little Yuuri,” Victor said before he walked out the room and closed the door behind him.


	2. Unwrap Your Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck

"Goodnight, Victor," Yuuri's mom said as she turned off the hallway light. "I hope that Yuuri feels better tomorrow. It would be a shame if he were sick on Christmas."

"Don't worry," Victor said as Yuuri's mom stepped into her bedroom. "I'll be  _sure_  to take care of him tonight."

"That's very nice of you Victor. Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow morning," She said before closing her bedroom door. 

* * *

 

"Hello, Yuuri," Victor said as he opened the door of their shared bedroom. "I see you've been waiting for me." Victor was greeted by the sight of Yuuri lying on the bed with his face down and his ass up. One of his slicked up hands was fingering his ass while the other was supporting his upper body.

"Victor," Yuuri said as turned his head to look at his stunned fiancée. "I've been waiting so long."

“I can see that,” Victor said as he closed the door and locked it behind him. “What have you been doing while I was out?” He asked as if the answer was right in front of him.

“I’ve been getting ready for you,” Yuuri said as he slid his fingers out of his ass. “I didn’t wanna wait for you stretch me out. I want you inside me, Vitya. Please.”

“Fuck,” Victor said as he walked to the foot of bed. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He placed his hands on the sides of Yuuri’s stocking clad thighs. “Do you have any idea,” He spread Yuuri’s cheeks. “Just how delicious you look?” He pressed a kiss to the base of Yuuri’s spine.

“Show me,” Yuuri said as he ground his ass closer to Victor’s face. “Show me just how much you want me.”

“With pleasure,” Victor said pressing his lips against Yuuri’s hole. Then he starting running his tongue up and down Yuuri’s taint, savoring the taste of it as his hand slid in between his legs to palm at his growing erection.

“Fuck,” Yuuri cried out as he hand threaded itself in Victor’s hair. “You feel so good.”

“You taste good,” Victor said before poking his tongue inside Yuuri again. “You’re so wet Yuuri. Were you really that eager for me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Victor.” Yuuri turned his head to look Victor in the eyes. “You have no idea how long I waited for you to come back.”

“Well then,” He sat up. “I guess I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” He unbuckled his pants and pulled out his fully erect cock. “Tell me Yuuri,” He said as he lubed up his cock. “What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Yuuri said with his face buried in the pillow.

Victor knew he could have gotten him to say it louder but he himself didn’t want to wait.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” He asked as he lined his cock up with Yuuri’s entrance, making to teasingly rub the tip around it.

“Fuck me hard, Victor,” Yuuri said as he tried to get Victor inside him. “Fuck me till I can’t think straight.”

“As you wish,” Victor said as he slow entered Yuuri, only stopping when he was fully sheathed.

“Fuck,” They both said in unison.

“Move!” Yuuri cried out as he tried to get Victor to move.

“You’re so impatient, Yuuri.” Victor pulled out. “I can’t believe how eager you are.” And then slammed back in.

“Ah! More! Harder! Faster!” Yuuri cried out in between gasps as Victor fucked him relentlessly.

“Fuck,” Victor said as he pulled on Yuuri’s hair to get him to kneel on the bed. “You feel so good, Yuuri,” He whispered in Yuuri’s ear before pressing kisses on the back of Yuuri’s neck. “You’re so hot, Yuuri.”

“Victor… I-ah!” Yuuri cried out when he felt Victor’s hand wrap around his weeping cock.

“What’s wrong Yuuri?” Victor asked as he angled his hips to hit Yuuri’s prostate.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri cried when Victor hit his sweet spot. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer with the pounding Victor was giving him along with the treatment his cock was getting. “I-I’m gonna cum soon.”

“I know,” Victor said in Yuuri’s ear before thrusting into him particularly hard. “Let’s cum together.”

Soon after Yuuri came with a cry of Victor’s name causing to him to stain the baby doll he was wearing with his cum.

“Yuuri!” Victor said in the crook of Yuuri’s neck as he came soon after.

 

“That was great,” Yuuri said after coming down from his high.

Victor nodded in agreement as he sat up. “Thank you so much for the present, Yuuri.” He said with a smile as he got off the bed. Yuuri felt too sore to stand so he stayed on the bed.

“What time is it?” Victor said after he got back from the bathroom.

“It’s 1 am, why?” Yuuri asked.

“Because,” Victor said with a smile. “It’s Christmas!” He pressed a kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “Do you think we can open the presents now?” He asked as he walked toward the door.

“No. My parents need to sleep and so do we.” He patted the spot next to him.

“Fine.” Victor got back in bed.

“Goodnight, Vitya,” Yuuri said as he turned off the lights.

 “Goodnight, my little Yuuri,” Victor said before kissing Yuuri again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna point out that Victor left to use some mouthwash after making out with Yuuri's ass  
> practice safe sex guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I know that they're in Russia but let's assume that they went to Japan to visit Yuuri's parents during the holidays  
> please tell me what you think


End file.
